


欲谷 62

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	欲谷 62

金容仙连忙跑过去抱着她，额头对着她的额头，

“你怎么了，怎么这么烫，发烧了吗”

她突然过来这么靠近她，担忧地眼神惹的她更加烧身，  
“没…”

文星伊曾是浪场高手，她还给别的女人下过这种东西，怎么可能不知道这是什么，  
直接抓着金容仙，撕掉了她和Omega脖后的抑制贴，把她按在地上，跨坐在她身上，现在就想骑着她干她。

两个人信息素的味道就这样暴露在空中，抑制了五年久未闻见的味道勾得她俩神魂颠倒，文星伊像疯了一样俯下身去乱吻她，吻她雪白的颈和锁骨，金容仙被吻得媚眼生丝，只能乖乖攀着Alpha的脖子，

“唔…你突然怎么了……”  
“刚和好…也不至于这样吧…”

“好硬…”  
“你摸”  
“我也不知道我怎么了”  
“你有零点零一吗……”

金容仙犹犹豫豫地解开了她的皮带，裤裆鼓鼓的，但是还不敢摸那根坚硬…

“我怎么会有避孕套..”

“正好，那别用了”

却被文星伊直接用手带了进去，在裆里揉按着肉棒，那柱身被内裤包裹地挺立，金容仙看着自己的手在那么秘密的部位，握着极其火热的玩意被她掌控地上下撸动，速度还越来越快，文星伊骑在身上已经闭上了眼睛，感受许久未被金容仙碰过的温柔。

金容仙闻着文星伊的信息素味在鼻腔里打转，手上能感受到那根上面的青筋凸起，整个棒子越来越涨大，菇头和凹槽处被不由自主地带着玩弄于掌心和手指间揉搓，慢慢也失了神，花穴慢慢有大片暖流涌出，打湿在内裤上，不一会裙底下半片小布料变得凉飕飕的，她情不自禁，夹紧了腿，扭了扭腰肢，也想要了

金容仙推了推她，她被压在地上好生冰凉。

“我们能不能…不在这儿”  
“去床上行吗”

药效使她血液急剧加快，全身燥热，文星伊腿间半掉着裤子，金容仙刚站起来，她就把她抵到墙上，脱掉了她的黑色打底裤，  
“我特喜欢你穿短裙”

“为什么…” 金容仙更加配合她，在脱裙子的时候帮她快速撸着

“因为好办事啊”

用那根顶着她裙底两腿之间，隔着湿湿的内裤磨着花蕊缓缓进攻，蕊片被摩擦地分开，更惹地金容仙想让她赶快进去

“可以吗..容”

金容仙咬了咬下嘴唇，勾着文星伊的领带把她眼睛蒙上，不让她看到自己面色潮红想要的样子

“我难道还能说不行吗”  
“笨蛋…那我默认你脱我打底裤干嘛……”  
“都说了去床上了..”

“就在这吧”

文星伊架着她抵她在墙上，脱掉了白色蕾丝内裤，让她双腿分开缠在自己腰上，直接扶着分身插了进去，

“嗯哈……”

金容仙突然被插入，空虚已久的壁道紧紧夹着肿胀的性器，久违没有被占据的隐秘快感十足，连续不断变暖的液体互相激荡，才插了几下，文星伊几乎要射出来了，她太久没有感受到这种绞死咬紧她的感觉，又插了两下，真的就射出来了。 

文星伊破处时都没这么快，突如其来的快感却一发不可收拾，跟第一次做一样那么爽，

“靠……我怎么就射了…”

“废物…”

大量淫水和白液顺着金容仙腿间往下流淌，金容仙被灌的浑身不断打寒颤，小腹被灌得有些饱涨，Alpha把她放下来，但阴茎还在一跳一跳地，索性把裤子甩在一旁，捞起她公主抱往房间走去。

刚开灯后，金容仙看到了一整面墙壁都是她这五年来的照片，

“等等…”  
“你先放我下来……”

文星伊从后面抱着她，轻轻磨裟着大腿根，金容仙看到文星伊原来这五年这么用心，一直在关注自己，保护自己，她难以置信世上真的有人和她一样互相爱着对方…

她瞬间软了下来，眼里滴下几滴泪，抱着文星伊主动吻她，舌头在文星伊口中纠缠不清，搅和着唾液，挑逗文星伊性欲的每一根神经，欲望肆意被揭开，配合着药效她的性器比刚刚还要坚挺，只贴着金容仙的小腹，有些微微的颤抖。

这回金容仙坐在她身上被抱着，然后把文星伊压倒在床上，解开文星伊身上所有衣物，还没脱掉自己的白色蕾丝内衣，低下身子挤着胸部，闭合成一条深深的乳沟，两团丰满吸引了文星伊，比之前长大了不少，揽着金容仙将脸轻轻埋在酥胸里，柔软丰满的肌理，凝脂玉般通凉贴着文星伊的火热，

“唔……”

“文总舒服吗”

金容仙使坏轻轻坐着文星伊的下体摩擦，穴水和刚刚残存的精液同时打湿两个性器，文星伊被这个变野的小兔子勾引地欲生欲死，一巴掌拍上了她的屁股上，那抖动的臀肉发出一声清脆声。

“嗯…”  
“痛……”

两只手将臀部分开大力捏动，手指悄悄划过阴户肉片，加速揉了揉，已经湿的不成样子，金容仙的蚂蚁腰在性器上扭来扭去

Omega在情迷乱欲时是天生的弱者，要完全由她们的Alpha牵游着走，

“啊~……文总…”

“文总，我想要了”

金容仙被手指刺激地无比兴奋，里面想快点被占据，什么都可以，只要是文星伊的。如此直白正是文星伊想要的结果，

“那你说几句好听的我就给你”

“不要..”

文星伊又往她屁股上猛拍了一巴掌，单手解开了内衣，两只肉团直接被她捏住，一只手都捏不下了，肉在指缝中挤出来，一颗放进口中轻咬吮吸

“啊………！”  
“我说………”

“嗯…”  
“文总……”  
“宝贝…”  
“亲爱的……”  
“嗯…”  
“女朋友…”  
“总裁大人…？”

“还有呢”

文星伊捏了一下金容仙的腰，  
“别..真的很痛……”

“还有…”  
“我的星？…”  
“星啊，我是你的”

“你想要什么”

“想要你…插我……”

“是不是只有我能干你”

“是.. 我是你的…”

文星伊手指间沾了不少蜜液，黏成丝，抹在金容仙后背上  
“你现在怎么那么厉害啊金容仙”

她直接把她压在身下，放了个枕头让她垫着，金容仙整个裸体暴露在文星伊眼前，她捂着下面在白色床单上扭动的样子风姿韵存，

“能不能关灯..”

“不能”  
“腿张开”

金容仙只好慢慢闭着眼睛把腿张开

“再张开点”

她有些羞耻放不开，五年没和她做有些不敢，只好颤颤巍巍地张开，下体又有些热意涌动，像来经事时不断有水流出，

两瓣蚌肉粉嫩粉嫩的，刚刚已经被射过和插了几下，当肉棒再次只进入半分时，金容仙噙着眼泪，被异物侵入弄得十分兴奋，她双手攀上文星伊肩膀，她将整根没入，再金容仙想叫的时候吻住她，将她所有声音封在口中。

她的指甲下意识划着她的后背，微微的刺痛使文星伊更加兴奋，低沉的嗓音在她耳边响起，金容仙睁着那涟漪的棕眸，

“乖，容，放松”  
“别夹那么紧”

文星伊根本没法抽动，被夹的太紧了，产生过电般的酥麻感窜到脊背，只能腰部使劲加大活塞动作的幅度，

原来和情投意合的人做爱是那么美好的事，金容仙的娇喘声让文星伊欲罢不能，努力迎合着两个性器交叉拍打的节奏，

两个人在做的过程中污言秽语，

“啊……嗯…”  
“为…为什么……这么大啊文星伊……”  
“以前…有吗……嗯嗯…好舒服……”

“金容仙，我真的想操你很久了”

“我也想…被你……嗯…”  
“我真的想和你认真的做一次”

“你知道我有多想你吗，每天，每秒”

“文星伊…你现在在我耳边跟我说话低沉的嗓音..你的低音炮……”  
“我简直要融化了…”

“我爱你”

“我也爱你…星…”

每被抽插一下，就发出一声清脆的水声拍打，房间里除了金容仙肆意喘叫的声音就只剩啪啪声四起，文星伊顶得更用力，也更深入，头埋在她脖颈后发丝之中闻着她最渴望的味道。

“金容仙”  
“这五年里你有没有自慰过”

“不告诉你…”

“那我停了”

“别……”  
“有…”

文星伊从她身上爬起来，分身还插在里面，让她在她面前自慰，金容仙羞涩地分开两根手指呈倒V形揉着下面的花蕊两旁，里面和外面都有刺激感，金容仙叫的更加放荡了，文星伊将她俩双腿叠合在一起，内壁有了外面的刺激变得更紧，夹地文星伊好生舒服，

粗长的东西更加卖力抽动，内壁的凸软箍的自己魂为之夺，  
完全深入了解彼此，在昏黄的灯光下金容仙媚眼如春，溢出娇声细yin

金容仙在文星伊脊背处留下不少粉色刮痕，还主动在脖颈上种了数颗草莓，占有欲在作祟，她只能属于自己，这是她标记她的方式。

“啊…快……快点…”

Omega的恳求让Alpha忘乎所以，加大最高频抽插速度插着她，

“我要到了…”

金容仙被顶到最舒服的点，扬起了脖子与枕头形成完美弧度，捏紧了文星伊肩膀，腿死死勾着她的腰，Alpha被金容仙急速收缩的小穴爽得在里面内射了好几股白液，顶到最里面标记成结，随后轻轻退出Omega体内。

文星伊大口喘着气，药效还没过，她低头看了看肉身还是挺立的，金容仙高潮后害羞地躲入文星伊怀里，偷偷数着她脖子上自己留下的草莓，文星伊的手顺着她深窝的脊背摸动，舔了舔Omega的耳根，

“还想要吗”

“想…”

“浴室？”

金容仙跨骑在她腰上质问她，  
“你家热水器不是坏了吗文星伊”

文星伊又捏了一把胸前的圆润，她现在太喜欢这对宝贝了，

“就没坏过”

“你骗我！”

文星伊狠狠将她反压，抓着她两只手腕交叉举过头顶，圆润一抖一抖的，

“追都追到了你拿我能怎样啊”

金容仙动弹不得，只能在身下抗议着

“霸道！”


End file.
